Lesson on Slang
by masochismtango
Summary: Cas has a hard time with slang terms and Dean is more than happy to help clear things up for the angel. Set in season 5. Dean/Cas parring


My first hurrah back into the wonderful world of fanfiction. Starting with my favorite paring Dean/Cas in which Cas is still clueless about humans and their ways. Set in the early seasons! Hope you enjoy!

Any grammar errors are to be blamed on me!

X)(X

It had been on his mind for days now.

 _Cas, the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid._

Castiel felt as though he would always be lost when it came to human slang. Was Dean tired? Why did he need to 'get laid'? Cas's mouth turned down into a small frown, eyebrows furrowing as he thought it over.

Dean and Sam sat on the other side of the room, cleaning weapons and reorganizing supplies for their next hunt they would be going on the next day. He watched them closely… well, it was more watching Dean. His eyes seemed to always gravitate towards the hunter, but he didn't think too much into it. After all, he was Dean's protector.

And that was another reason he now started compulsively at the hunter. Suppose Dean was becoming ill, is that why he needed to get laid? Was he tired from the hunts and traveling they had been doing, or perhaps picked up something from this not too cleanly motel room?

"You alright there Cas?" Deans voice snapped Castiel out of his thoughts, blinking a couple of times to regain his focus.

"Yes Dean," he replied, tilting his head to the side just a notch. "I was just thinking about you."

To that, Dean's face flushed a bit, while Sam smirked and let of rush of air out of his nose.

"What else is new?" Sam muttered under his breath, only to receive a glare from Dean.

But Cas wasn't paying attention to Sam, he was now more concerned by the way Dean looked. Without a hesitation, Cas disappeared from the bed he had been sitting on and was suddenly next to Dean, looking down at the hunter with the same tiny frown of concern on his face.

"Jesus Cas! Can't you just get up and walk across the room like a normal perso-" Deans words were suddenly cut off as Cas reached out towards his face and placed a hand on top of his forehead.

"You are warm and flushed Dean, are you becoming ill?" He asked, bending down closer to the hunters face.

Dean seemed to be attempting to sink through the back of his chair as Cas moved in closer and closer.

"Dude I'm fine, really." He brushed off Cas's hand, but Cas did not retreat.

"You are showing the symptoms of becoming ill, your body heat indicated that you may have a fever. Is that why you need to 'get laid'?"

Sam burst out laughing, which caused Cas to turn his head towards the taller hunter in confusion. Meanwhile, Dean's red face had just turned to an even brighter crimson.

"What? No Cas I'm fine I'm not getting sick!" Dean sputtered out quickly, "besides that's not what that means anyway, feather butt!"

Cas turned his head back towards Dean. "But laying is indeed good if you are sick. I want to help you get laid so you are feeling better."

Sam was now doubled over and wheezing from laughter while Dean's mouth dropped open and he struggled to find words to say to Cas.

"No, Cas, I really don't need your help in that department." But Castiel wasn't convinced, Dean now did look ill. The redness spread all the way to the tips of his ears and Cas was beginning to worry.

"Fresh air is good when you are sick, yes? I can help you get laid outside if you would like." Cas gave Dean a smile of reassurance. "I am your protector, I want to make you feel better."

"I'm sure you could." Sam mumbled, resulting in a kick to the shin under the table from Dean, who shot his brother a deathly stare.

"Cas, it's alright. I'm not sick. Humans just… well sometimes they just get flushed, but it doesn't mean anything!" He shot another glare Sam's way as he said the last part. Sam continued snickering with his shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Castiel was even more confused than before. He did suddenly remember something though, he had seen a child crying as his mother soothed him, he remembered that she had given him what the humans call a 'kiss' on his forehead and the child had calmed down immensely. Maybe the same could work for Dean.

So Castiel, thinking nothing more than wanting the hunter to feel better himself, leaned even closer down to Dean and planted a small and gentle kiss on the man's forehead.

The motel room went silent.

"Cas.." Dean started, staring wide eyed at the angel. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

The angel blinked and gave Dean a smile, "I was making you feel better. I have seen that is how humans interact with someone when they want them to feel better. I was hoping that it would help, but you seem more flushed now than ever. Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?"

Dean grabbed Cas by his coat, "Cas, take us somewhere else right now so I can talk to you privately about these kinds of things."

"Sure, 'talk'" Sam laughed, but before Dean could give him another kick under the table, he and Cas were suddenly out in the middle of a grassy field, and without a chair like the one he had been sitting on, Dean tumbled backwards still clutching Cas's coat and managed to pull the angel down with him.

They landed in a heap, Cas sprawled on top of him and as Dean turned his head he came nose to nose with the angle.

"Dean, I am very sorry, are you okay?" Cas's concerned blue eyes peered down into Dean's own.

Dean couldn't speak, he could only stare back up into Castiels face, not for the first time admiring how beautiful Cas was.

 _Wait. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?_

Another voice suddenly chimed in his head.

 _I believe you were thinking of my face, it is okay to think that about me Dean, I don't mind._

Dean ungracefully pushed Cas off of him and the angel rolled obligingly to Dean's right side. Nothing was said for a long stretch of time, before Cas could not help himself anymore.

"You are beautiful as well Dean."

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and just stared at Cas with his jaw dropped open.

"Dude, you just don't say that about another guy!" He said, running the hand not propping him up through his hair.

"But it is true Dean. You are beautiful. Your face and your soul." Dean just stared at him like Cas just spoke to him in Chinese.

After a few moments Dean could no longer help himself. He rolled over to place himself on top of the angel, pinning him with his weight, and Castiel allowed this although he was so much stronger than the human hunter.

Dean stared down into his face, corners of his mouth twitching.

"What am I going to do with you Cas? Ever since I met you, you've got me so damn confused about everything."

"Dean, I am unsure what you mean by that-" but Castiel was silenced by the most unexpected thing in the world.

Deans lips were suddenly pressed against his own, Cas's eyes widened in absolute surprise. A shiver ran through his body, and then Dean made a move with his hips, grinding himself against Castiel's lower half and suddenly all of Cas's clothes felt way to tight on his body. Suffocating, trapped.

Then Dean thrust his hips again, moving from Cas's lips to his neck to suckle gently at the smooth skin there. Cas let out a moan he wasn't even aware of. Dean sucked harder at the angels neck, tracing a tongue up to Cas's ear to nibble a bit there as well.

"Dean… what, what is this? Why does it feel this way?" Cas said quietly, breath uneven and panting.

"Does it feel good?" Dean purred into his ear.

"Ye-yes Dean, oh!" Dean thrust his hips once more, grinding their pelvises together again. "It feels very good Dean." Cas panted.

"Good, then shut up would ya'?" Dean slid his right hand down Castiel's side, untucking his shirt from his pants and slipping a hand up and onto the bare chest underneath. He felt his way upwards before finding a nipple, and pinching it gently.

"Dean!" the name was ripped from his throat. Castiel did not understand how this all started, but all he cared about is not having it stop. Dean's hands were warm against his cool flesh and gooseflesh rippled throughout his whole body.

Using his other hand, in one quick motion Dean ripped open Castiels pristine button up shirt, buttons flying every which way. He mouth moved from the angel's neck to his collar bone, then down farther until he found one of Cas's nipple. He flicked it gently with his tongue, and Cas's back arched in pleasure.

"Oh Dean, oh Dean," it became an unaware mantra Cas was chanting, panting roughly and tingling everywhere.

Nothing he was ever done had ever felt this good or been so amazing.

The hunter snaked a hand down to Castiel's pants, unbuttoning it skillfully without pause, then shoved his hand inside. He felt the bulge in Cas's underwear, the gently cupped it and massaged it. Cas arched again, seeking more friction on that part of his body he never knew could feel so great to be touched like this.

Dean slid down Cas's body, gripping the sides of his pants with both hands and yanking them down, pulling the underwear along with them.

The sudden cold air on is skin was unexpected and sent another ripple of pleasure throughout his body, and just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Dean's warm mouth engulfed his member fully.

Castiel let out a scattering of words in his native tongue, unable to articulate in English by this point. There was too many new sensations going on to his body he didn't know what to focus on the most.

Dean moved up and down the length of Castiels shaft, suckling while cupping Cas's scrotum, enjoying the mewling and non-English chants that were pouring out of Castiels mouth. Dean popped his mouth off of Cas, swirling a tongue on the tip and flicking and licking up the precum that was steadily beading down Cas's member.

He gave another flick of the tongue, then moved back upwards towards Cas's face.

"This is what 'getting laid' means," Dean roughly whispered in Cas's ear. "We humans also call it sex."

Cas looked longingly up at Dean's face, "I like this 'sex' very much. It feels very good Dean."

Dean gave a small chuckle and leaned down to capture Cas's lips once again. They stayed like that for a long moment, Dean gently coaxing Cas's own tongue to follow his lead, swirling and dancing the sweetest dance humans had been doing for centuries. Seems the angel didn't have to take long to learn and reciprocate Dean's actions.

Dean pulled away and breathed softly into the angel's ear.

"Oh, Cas, I am going to absolutely wreck you." Dean purred and added a small nip to Cas's ear.

Cas did not respond, could not respond in his current state. He was all feeling and no thinking, and here with Dean causing these wonderful feelings, he didn't mind at all.

With another lite peck on the mouth, Dean again moved his way downwards, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from his angel's mouth.

He would be teaching Cas a very human lesson tonight, and he didn't think there would be any objections from either party.

X)(X

Thanks for reading, if you'd like more please let me know in the comments :) I do plan on writing a 'going back to the hotel room and having Sam be a smartass epilogue' but I might also include a little more graphic depictions of the boy's fun night in the field. Like I said, let me know and happy reading!


End file.
